The present invention relates to linguistic coordination, and more particularly to systems, methods, and computer program products for linguistic coordination that matches callers and help desk agents by detecting and analyzing language compatibility and level of understanding (LOU).
Many of today's business enterprises blend their resources from disparate locations around the world, such as a business help desk function. A caller seeking help desk support is very likely to communicate with someone in a geographically remote area and often in a different country and time zone.